Knock Out
by Aria Ruthminz
Summary: When they wondering on the forest, they don't think that they would find a little girl all by herself. They decide to help her find her group and maybe can find a room on there. Little did they know they would soon find more then a place on there. A love. Not an easy love either, especially when Glenn decide to play the big brother role rather then big sister like she is. Fem!Glenn
1. Chapter 1

**Aria** : Hi, I actually a new fans of WD, I know this fanfic can become horrible because English isn't my native language. But I hope you all would like this, If theres a mistake please tell me. Take scene from WD Season 2, oh and also this is fem!glenn x daryl fanfic.

o

 **Warning** : Genderbend, OCs, Character Death, Semi-Canon, Blood and Gore and Rape, slight slash

o

When they wondering on the forest, they don't think that they would find a little girl all by herself. They decide to help her find her group and maybe can find a room on there. Little did they know they would soon find more then a place on there. A love. Not an easy love either, especially when Glenn decide to play the big brother role rather then big sister like she is. How long her secret would be safe?

o

 **Knock Out**

o

o

"You sure its this way?" Glenn Rhee looking at her company behind her. The deep brown eyes asian girl holding her little brother for comfortion as they walking inside the forest.

"No, I think we lost. And we must be getting deeper into the forest." The deep brown eyes girl sigh as she rubbing the back of her little brother that looking at Glenn with wide eyes open in fear. She really cannot blame him, for a tenth years old boy living with the way of running from the dead eating human world and always sleep on guard, its must be really hard way to live.

"We should find a lake or a river. The sun almost down." Glenn looking toward the sky as she sigh. The blue sky now almost turning into orange, well that explain why the forest getting dark.

"Come on." She hold her bat tightly as she walking on the front. He really dislike the idea of getting lost in the forest and spend the night at there. The forest is a maze, while on the morning its helping to get lost from the zombies that chasing them, on the night its trap them inside the eternal fear for not knowing where the zombies come from. But she try to endure it, if she show how scare she was, theres no doubt the two sibling behind her would also become panic, and things would get pretty bad from there on.

Thalia Albert and Ryan Smith, at first Glenn doesn't think that the two were sibling because they doesn't have the same last name, but then she figure that they are from a country where the same last name isn't really important. Just like Glenn the two also from a small country on the asian, if not wrong the country name Indonesian or Malaysian? No, its certainly Indonesian. When she meet them for the first time, it was when she scouting on Atlanta, the two sibling was trap inside the apartment as they help her getting away from the zombies as he two called them. Thalia was holding a nail gun that she modified by herself which come in handy when they meet with the zombies when they on the run and not attracting another one for the silent shoot, and Ryan holding a machete like he holding a sword. A bad ass combination for the sixteenth years old girl and the tenth years old boy for this rotten world. But they still a kid and fear always consume them first.

Glenn didn't have a heart to leave them alone. They just a kids and it was her job to getting them save. Especially when she found out that their parents has been gone for help and never coming back. Glenn know for sure that their parents has been turn, and Thalia seem to know about that too, also Ryan, he just pretend that they still alive, and its bother Glenn so much. And they also vulnerable target, which make Glenn have more reason for not leaving them behind.

"Wait.." The whisper from Thalia make Glenn stop dead on her track. The other reason for joining with them is also how Thalia seem to have the eyes of a hawk and the hearing of a cat, her hearing sense is beyond normal especially since she can hear almost all the sound that even Glenn cannot hear it, "There a running footstep.." She whisper again as she point toward their left side. Glenn hold tightly her bat and Thalia push Ryan behind her as she take out her nail gun.

They expecting to find a zombies coming to them, oh the zombie did come, but its not alone, as there a little girl maybe the same age as Ryan, or older, running in front of it for dear life.

"Over here!" The words come out from Ryan mouth before anyone can stop it. And the girl running toward them. Thalia point her nail gun toward the zombie, but before she fair Glenn put it down, givinh a slight shake of her bat, and gladly Thalia have the hint. Wasting a nail for one zombie isn't worth it.

Glenn walking toward the zombie as the girl passing her and stood beside Ryan. She hit the zombie with her bat on the jaw as a crack sound was hear on the air and the zombie stumble back. She put another hit on its head making the zombie going down. She hit it again, and again, and again until the zombies stop moving and its head has been a mess to look at, she wipe the blood from her hands before walking toward her now three company.

"You okay girl?" A slowly nod was her answer as the girl hugging her bear doll tightly, not wanting to looking at them.

"You don't have to worry, we won't hurt you." It was Ryan who open up a voice as he smile at the girl, "My name is Ryan, this my sister Thalia and this is Glenn, you are?" Asked Ryan as he giving his hand for a shake.

The girl looking at Ryan for a moment before smile shyly and shake his hand, "Shopia, my name is Shopia." Said the girl quietly.

"Well Shopia, how can you be in the forest alone?" Asked Glenn once again as she smile. Then girl looking at her with wide eyes.

"I, I have to go back, told me to stay at the lake." Said Sophia as she panicking, Glenn put her hands on Shopia's shoulder.

"Hey honeybee, easy at there. Tell us what happen, maybe we can help you." Said Glenn as slwoly Sophia began to calm down.

"We are on the main road when the hoard attack us. One of them chasing me and then Mr. Rick told me to hide while he distracted the walkers from me. I want to getting back but I mix up the direction. And then I almost got caught by that walker, until I find you, Mr. Glenn." Said Sophia.

Glenn and so does Thalia blink their eyes when they hear Sophia calling Glenn as a Mr. Which sending Thalia almost laugh and Ryan looking confuse. Glenn try to hold a sigh. Unfortunately, the disguise success, and now officially she become a he in front of new faces. Its all start when Glenn decide to cut her long hair because a zombies grab it and its almost cause Glenn her life. So the hair doesn't worth anything to being take care of. She cut it to short thought, not to mention she have B size of her breast and she wear a bigger size cloth that she almost felt that she has been swallow by the shirt. No doubt this kid mistake her for a boy.

"Um , actually Glenn is-." Before Ryan can talk more Glenn cut him.

"Would like to help you getting back to your group." She can felt the stare that giving by Ryan to her. As if she grow another head. When they meet with someone, Glenn usually correct them about her gender. He looking toward Thalia who just smile and put a finger on her mouth, giving Ryan a message to keep quite. And Ryan just looking confuse before decide to tag along with this.

"Really?" Asked Shopia as Glenn nod.

"But don't call me Mr, Glenn is fine." Said Glenn.

"Well, we better find a place to stay, you know, the sky." The four of them looking toward the orange aky that almost getting darker then before. Right, they forget about that one. Good things Thalia always notice what they are missing on here.

"Lets find a safe place." Said Glenn as they began to walk throught the forest. Hoping that they would meet a safe place for them to stay. It was already dark and the flashlight has already been use. Like what she thought, the forest become more creepier on the night. They walk slowly and quitely, doesn't want to attract some of the zombies on here. God know how many of them that has been hide on here. They could use the camera that Thalia have, but its not option at this moments, especially when they have another one on their group. Who could freak out any moment.

"Wait!" Thalia whisper as she point the flashlight toward a direction. It took a moment for them before knowing it was a cabin. Fantastic, now they have a place for stay at the night. Glenn hold tightly her bat as Thalia prepare to shot her nail gun as they walking toward the house. They getting closer to the cabin and take a good look on the outside. Its still can be use. Some window is barricade with table. They knock slowly at first, but theres no respon. Glenn put her hand on the handle as she call out.

"Hallo, anyone inside?" Theres no respon and Glenn slowly open the door as she step back and looking at the room. No one inside. The four of them going in, "You three stay here. I'll check the rest." Thalia give her a slight nod before close the door.

Glenn first direction is to go toward the kitchen, because theres surely a back door at there. The kitchen is so dusty, telling her that this cabin hasn't been use for a long time. She taking a slow step as she hold her bat toward the back door. Slowly she reach the handle and turn it before pushing it. The door has been lock. She looking toward another door that she miss once behind her. She walk toward there and open the door, empty, showing her it is an empty bathroom. She walking toward the bath and turn on the water. No water come out.

"At last I try." She murmurs before walking back toward the main room.

Glenn almost yell when she doesn't find the other three when she come back, until a 'duk' sound catching her attenttion and Glenn point her flashlight toward Thalia, who are open wide her mouth and eyes looking scared at the can that drop in front of her foot, with Sophia that close her mouth and wide eyes and Ryan that almost being swallow by the blanket. If the world isn't end and Glenn isn't panic right now, she would laugh hard until her throat burn because of their unique way of surprise.

"What are you guys doing?!" She hiss in low voice making the three flinch.

"Sorry, saw a cupboard and I think we need blanket." Said Thalia as she smile an apologies smile.

"Next time, wait for me okay." Said Glenn as she regain back her control as the three heads nods. She then helping Ryan to put the blanket as the three of them sitting in the main room and light up a candle.

"Let's see, bean, bean, bean, oh chicken, bean and bean." Said Thalia as she pull out the food can, "Glenn, can I have the chicken this time?"

"Bear with the bean, just let Ryan and Sophia have the chicken, Lia." Said Glenn as she open the bean can. With a huff Thalia give the chicken to Ryan who receive it happily. Sophia just kept quite. When the food can already open, Glenn decide that this is time for her to make a talk, "So, Sophia about your group, could you tell us a little about it?"

"Sure." Said Sophia, "There are ten people with me. There Grims family, Mr. Rick is a cops and theres his wife Mrs. Grims, they have kid name Carl who the same age as me." Said Sophia.

"How old are you?" Asked Ryan as he take a spoon of chicken.

"Twelve." Said Sophia making Ryan sigh while Thalia laugh.

"Well lil' brother, it seem like you are the younger one at here." Said her as she tap his head making Ryan pout, "Did my lilttle man just pout?" Said Thalia as she grin.

"No, I'm not! I'm big enough to pouting!" Said Ryan.

"You are pouting, doesn't he, Sophia?" Asked Glenn as Sophia smile and nod. Making Ryan almost cough when he ate the chicken. The three of them let out a giggle as Thalia helping her little brother.

"Nggak lucu, sialan*." Said Ryan making Thalia punch lightly his head.

"Watch your words, 'dik*." Said Thalia as she eat her bean, "And who else?"

"Theres another cop to, his name is , he is like our leader, until comes." Said Sophia, "There also a man name Mr.T-Dog. I never catch his real name. And also old man Dale, he is a nice person and also Andrea, and then Mr. Daryl , he scare me thought, expecially his older brother but I'm glad he isn't here anymore. And then last it was my mama." At the mention of her mother, Sophia almost cry, screw that she already crying her eyes out, "I want my mama. I want my mama back."

"Hey don't worry." Said Glenn as she pat Sophia head, "We will bring you back to your mama soon, okay?"

"I lost my parents too." Said Ryan as he open up his mouth, "They was searching for help but never come back. Me and my sister try to find them now. I know we would find your mother soon." Said Ryan again as he smile making Sophia nod her head. The two kids never notice the pain look that was on Thalia face, but Glenn see it as clear as the sky.

"Okay kids, time for the bed." Said Glenn as she take the can and put it inside tha wastafel on the kitchen. She soon join the three on the blanket after blow off the candle and try to have a nice sleep. But her mind cannot rest as she thinking about all of this. She never thought that their decision to take a walk in the forest would lead them to find another group of survivor. And not just small, its a big group with ten people alive. Not death and try to eat them. A place where they can take a rest and not worry for the sudden attack. But there also a doubt. What if the group lets just say full of bad people. But do bad people protect a kids this day. Glenn has seen many bad group that survive like an animal, eating human meat and making them self into cannibal. She could just watch it for a moment, beside if something did wrong they can always find an escape.

She turn and meet face to face with Thalia who seem to wake up.

"Cannot sleep?" Thalia shook her head as she blink.

"I cannot tell him." Said Thalia as she let out a depress sigh, "I don't have a heart to tell him."

"You have to. Before something bad happen. Soon or later he will find it out." Said Glenn as she gently hold Thalia hand.

"You know, it will be romantic if not for the fact that the two of us is a girl, Mr. Glenn ." Said Thalia as she giggle.

"You're not going to leave it down don't you." Said Glenn.

"Nope." Said Thalia as she give a tired smile.

"It will be best if you try to sleep. Tomorrow will be a tiring day for us." Said Glenn as she turn into another direction. She can hear Thalia sigh before everything went quite. Well, now she also have to sleep for the next day. Hopefully catch the group of Sophia by tomorrow.

* * *

 **Aria** : How was it? The grammar must be bad enough right. I hoping for a review for my first fanfic in this fandom. I want to make it love triangle with turning Maggie into a male, but knowing it Maggie most likely win Glenn heart with his sweet way. Okay see you all in next chapter.

Almos forget ;

Nggak lucu, sialan : its not funny, bitch.

'dik, adik : little brother but also can be little sister, decide on the person gender.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria** : okay, chapter 2 is up now. And in here they still doesn't meet up with the group.

* * *

For Glenn morning is one of the things that she have just survive another day and still alive and breathing. But morning also mean another day of fear from being eaten by the zombies. Worst morning also mean that the other days event is real and not a dream. Morning mean they have to leave one spot to another spot until they find another save place, the cabin is good but not good enough. They have to move fast.

"Well, theres no harm to stay for another night." Said Thalia as she patting Ryan head slowly as the boy still sleep.

"You know we can't." Said Glenn as she prepare all of their thing, "The cabin not good enough Li, and theres no waters and food here. We have to find a town, and hoping that find their group as we going there."

"When we find her group, what will we do?" Asked Thalia.

"I don't know. I guess we do it like the old way, take a rest for a day and learn them until we good enough to decide join or not. I don't want it like the last group." Said Glenn which making Thalia slowly nod her head.

The scene still frest for them. When they find a group, its not doing so well for both of them. Especially when they find out that the group is a cannibal and fortunately for them they notice it before the joining to eat with the group. Glenn doesn't want it to be another bad turn, if it was and this Sophia group is far more dangerous then what she think, Glenn doesn't know if they can find another change to trust a group of people again.

"Wake up the kids, we are moving." Said Glenn as she wear her bag.

"Ryan, Sophia time to wake up." Said Thalia as she shake the two kids wake up from their peaceful sleep.

"Its time to go?" Asked Reza slowly as she stand follow by Sophia who hold her bear doll clumsily.

"Yeah, we well get moving right now. We have to find a way out soon and a town for a food. We almost run out." Said Thalia as she wear her own bag.

"How about breakfast?" Asked Sophia.

"We will eat it before noon, can you hold the hunger untill then?" A little nod was all she got from the girl, "Glenn, we ready." Said Thalia as she wear the baseball cap to her little brother head.

"Alright, stay close." With that Glenn lead them toward the door and open it slowly, her bat ready anytime to hit any zombies that they find on their way, "Come on." With that the four of them walk away from the cabin. No sign of a zombie and that is good. They spen almost their entry time in silent because of the fear to attract the zombie. But it seem likenthe tension slowly going down as the two kids now chatting happily with each other.

"Glenn, what if we never find a way out from here? I mean what if-." Before Thalia can speak more Glenn cut her.

"We will talk about it later. Not now when the kids is near." Thalia nod her head as she recieve the answer. Glenn then sigh as they continue to walk. She cannot hunt, and the only good thing is if they find any lake they can go fishing with their bare hand. If they ever find any lake.

"Sis, we are hungry." Said Ryan as he hold his stomach. Thalia looking at Glenn who nod to her.

"Alright, let's take a rest." Said Glenn as she looking at her surrounding, theres no sign of zombies and all so they can take quick rest on here. Soon the four of them find them self eating the bean in silent. They almost half way for finishing their breakfast until that things come.

"Walkers." Gasp Sophia as she stand and the three other follow her. Glenn crush silently, there are fifth of them. She is out number and if using Thalia nail gun, they would to much washing the time.

"Time to move." Said Glenn as she wear her bag and lead them away from there, leaving the area behind. They run from there, hoping to lost a track from the zombies that chasing them away. It was already afternoon when they decide to take another rest, this time beside a cliff that having large tree that can hold almost all of them up there, the problem is the tree to short and the zombies can climb it up. Well she never saw any of the zombies climb any tree but they can climb the stair so why not the tree.

"It's almost night. How will we sleep?" Asked Ryan as he eat their dinner in silent.

"We will take turn. Ryan would you have the honor to watch first and wake us up when the night come." Said Glenn.

"Sure." With a happy smile the boy answer her, before Thalia could open her mouth Ryan beat her first, "I get it sis. Don't be a hero and don't even think to attack a zombies alone. If anyhing happen we have to wake you up. I promise!" Said Ryan.

"Good. Now don't do anything that can danger you two." Said Thalia as yawn and lie down on the grass.

"Remember it." Said Glenn once again and again Ryan nod.

"I'm big enough to remember it." Said Ryan and Glenn nod, before lie down beside Thalia and slowly closing her eyes. She try to stay on guard but as she hear the two talking to one another she soon began to fall sleep.

Only to wake up by a scream. She jump up and took her bat, looking at Thalia that trying to push away the zombies on top of her. Glenn swing her bat, hit away the zombie from Thalia who crawl back. Glenn send another hit and this time she hit hard, making the zombie goes down, she hit with the same strange of adrenaline rush for two more times before let out a sigh. She turn toward Thalia who stay still and wide eyes open.

"Bite?" Asked Glenn, but the girl just stay silent. Glenn felt her heart beating so fast because of the fear as she walking toward Thalia and shake her shoulder, "Thalia are you bite?" Thalia shook her head.

"No, it doesn't bite me." Glenn let out a sigh of relief, "B-but I don't see Ryan and Sophia." Glenn quickly looking at her surrounding. Theres now sign of the kids and the sky already darks, "RYAN!" The yelled of Thalia make become more panic as she thought about all of the possibility thats happening. The two kids is wandering somewhere and then something happens.

"Let's go find them. No yelling alright." A weak nods was all she got as they wear their bag.

"The flashlight gone." Said Thalia as she notice her bag was open, "They wandering around on their own." Theres the fear again.

"Hey, listen. We will find them before something happen okay. They not far away from here." Said Glenn as she pull Thalia up and the two start running toward the forest.

Its really a stupid idea. What the hell happen when they sleep. Ryan usually follow order and play safe, but now the kids broke it. She hope he have a better explanation or the two kids would have their ears full of the yelling for their stupidness. The flashlight going wild as they run, hoping that they come into the right direction and just in time to save the kids. They run almost like forever. Glenn could hear Thalia began to breath hardly as she gasp loudly.

"I,m, m'fine." Said Thalia between her gasp. A loud shriek were hear and those making Glenn faster her run. Theres a light bot far from them and Glenn could see the shadows of zombies that coming closer. She hold tightly her bat and hit one of the zombies hard enough to make him down. She hit another one that getting closer and hit anoter one.

"Glenn behind you!" Yelled Reza and as Glenn turn she saw the face of zombies before it freeze and theres a nail on its head, and slowly fall back. Glenn looking at Thalia that holding her nail gun and jogging toward them. She then hug Ryan who hug her back.

"Don't you ever done that again!" Yelled Thalia and before Ryan could answer Glenn beat him.

"This place not save, we have to move!" Theres still some zombies that walking toward them on the forest this time four of them. Glenn hold Sophia hands and the four of them running away from the zombies that coming out of no where, "Stay close." Glenn hit the zombies in front of her, sending it flying and Thalia shooting the zombies that going near beside them. They kept moving and running away.

"Ah!" Glenn looking behind her to see Thalia fall down and try to stand up again. She help her as they began to run. She can hear a pain groan from Thalia and she fear the worst that something hapoen and those making the girl fall down. But there no time for question, she would worried about it letter, for now guide them to a safe place is the top priority. They felt they have running forever until they notice that they are on the road. But its doesn't stop them from running. Glenn looking behind her and notice that some of the zombies are not chasing them again. She let out a sigh and began to walk before stop. All of them fall down on the road as they try to breath. At lest they save for now on. No zombies in this area that can be miss by their eyes.

Glenn turn toward Thalia who holding her right hands, with Ryan beside her looking in fear on her hands, that just Glenn notice bleeding, she cruse in her head, "Bite?"

Thalia shook her head fast, "Nail, got them when fall down, doesn't see the root." She said between her breathing.

"May I see it?" Asked Glenn as she sit closer, Thalia give out her hand and hiss in pain when Glenn took her hand, theres a nail on her palm, almost pass through it, "I'm going to pull it out, okay." Thalia nod as she try to hold her breath, "One, two.." Glenn doesn't even said three when she pull out the nail, sending Thalia gasp in pain as she try to stop herself from screaming. Glenn take out a bottle of water before pouring it on her palm and close it with the ripped shirt. Thalia lie down as she stable her breath.

Now, Glenn attention focus on the two kids that sigh in relieve, "What the, what happen at there?! I told you to behave! Not causing trouble and almost get us killed! Is it to hard?!" The two wince in fear of the sudden brush, but Glenn doesn't mind them for once she really piss off. And they better have a good explanation for their action.

"Sorry!" Said Ryan quietly as he looking on the ground.

"Its my fault Glenn." Said Sophia, "I just notice I lost my teddy and we doesn't have a heart to wake you two. We decide to find it ourself because we believe its not far away."

Glenn almost yell when she hearing that. All of this, Thalia almost being eaten, the kids almost get rip out by hoard of zombies and she almost have a heart attack, all of this because of that damn fucking teddy bear that was left behind, they almost fucking die because of it for all the other things.

Glenn try to ease her anger, "I'm very disappoint at you Ryan, you should know the best of it. And Sophia, if you forget or even missing something you have to told us. Doesn't care if we sleep, eating or take a bath if we may have one. Got it?" Sophia nods while Ryan still stay silen, "You lucky we come in time."

"Sorry." Said Ryan.

"We better kept moving. Not save on the road." Said Thalia as she stand up, her breath have been back to normal and Glenn nods at her.

"Let's go." Said Glenn as she lead them toward the road. She doesn't sure herself if they going near or far from the town, but first they must find a drug store or hospital for Thalia wounded hand, she doesn't want it to get infect.

The four of them walk in silent as Ryan grip Thalia shirt and walk beside her, Sophia on the middle as she stay quite. The walk didn't last long as they find a village with out a name, and theres no sign of zombies. She walking slowly as the three other follow her. Just like what they expect, theres no walker at here, and there also a drug store on the end of the road. They walking closely toward there and open it slowly. No alarm and not lock.

"Alright, if you two want to make this better, stay quite and try to find a snack or food. If something happen run to me and no yelling, got it?" The two kids nod their heads as they began to wandering around. Thalia sit on the drug section as she hold her plam. Glenn try to find an alcohol and a bandage before taking care of Thalia. The girl almost scream when the alcohol was pouring into her hand, she hold her hands tonher mouth and there a slight tears on her eyes, "Done, you good now." Said Glenn as she bandage the palm.

"This place nice..we can try?" Asked Thalia as she try to control her breath.

"We can, for a night." Said Glenn as she stand up and began to looking for the kids. When she meet them she told them to go to Thalia and she pick up a chain and place it on the front door. She then walking toward the back side and ready her bat. Theres no sign of zombies which means good. But for sure she open one by one the door. And fortunately theres no zombies on here. She get back to the three, "I found a place to rest, come. They follow her as she guide them behind the cashier where they lie down, "Rest, tomorrow we will find a way to see whre are we." A nod is all she got as soon the room fall into silent. But a slight cry brokenthe silent. Glenn looking toward Sophia who sob, "Hei." She pat the girl shoulder.

Sophia turn to her, a tears fall down from her eyes, "I'm sorry, I just the bear is only thing I have and then, I'm so sorry." Said Sophia between her sobs, "I miss my mama."

Glenn doesn't know how to deal with a crying kid. She never handle this before and she suck at it. There once when she try to stop a crying kids that bump into her, but the kid cry even more. So she try to follow the same thing that Thalia did when she comfort her younger brother, Glenn smile tiredly at her as she pat Sophia head, "Don't worry, just don't do it again. Its okay, we will find your mama." Glenn is shock when she felt Sophia going near her and hug her, the sobs turn into hiccup and slowly Glenn pat her back. This is going to be a long night, thats what she know when she also hear a soft sobs from Ryan.

* * *

 **Aria** : I try to make a twist turn and they won't meet up on the farm, it would be on the prison you see. And this small group of four people will meet many, and many intresting people. Review please and sorry for the grammar.


	3. Chapter 3

**A** **ria** : Chapter 3 and please don't mind the grammar, I'm working on it.

* * *

Its has been pass two days since Sophia with them, which mean almost a month and a half since Glenn joining Thalia and Ryan. Its really a funny turn for her. Every time she decide to go toward a place she always find something and someone, like finding Thalia and Ryan when she decide to hide on the apartment, getting a bike when she scounting a village just to leave it because of a hoard attack, then meeting Sophia on the forest and well now, they have a car that park not far away from the store, and its a Porsche. The problem is, theres a hoard of zombies that wandering around the street.

"You think we will make it?" Asked Thalia as she packing all the can food that can still being eat, and also the snack that they lucky enough to gets. And tampons, they surely need it, especially when the time for Thalia is coming near. Thats why they need that car to keep going. Fresh blood attract zombies, she learn it on the hard way.

"We will." Said Glenn as she watching the zombies, "The road to go there is clean only have two zombies wondering around." Said Glenn as she wear her bag, "Beside we need the car to you know." Thalia give her a nods before fixing her attention to the kids.

"Okay, you two see the cars at there. We will make a run for it, don't stop and don't get away from the line. Me and Glenn going to take care of the zombies, you two have to run." Said Thalia.

"Why did you call them zombies?" Asked Sophia confusely.

"Well, because they are zombies." Said Thalia as if it was the oblivious answer for all the problem. That things is a dead that raising from it grave and here to eat living people, what they suppose to call them, cannibals.

"Mama call them walkers." Said Sophia.

"We should find a better name for them." Said Ryan which make Thalia sigh.

"Okay then, if we arrive and get inside the car we will decide to name them for this little group." Said Thalia as she wink to the kids.

"You ready?" Asked Glenn as she hold her machete, she love her baseball bat, but right now she need a kind of weapon that can kill the zombies as fast and one hit, bat isn't an option. Beside the machete that Ryan bring isn't being use, and Thalia already have her nail gun. The three nods their head and then Glenn open the door as they make a ran for it toward the car. The zombies notice them when they step outside the store.

Glenn swing the machete to the zombie that block her path right into its head. Ryan and Sophia follow her as they keep some distance from the machete. Thalia shot the zombies that geting near from behind them. They reach the car and as Glenn work her magic inside, Thalia kept firing her nail gun, taking down some of the walker. Its a good thing her aim perfect and shot right at their head. The two kids doing a smart thing like stay silent and get inside the car when the door open. Thalia kept firing the zombies but even thought she have a nail gun, its still out number her as they walking closely, and her hurt-palm starting to getting hurt. The engineer sound fill the air and Thalia almost cry in happiness as she get inside and Glenn drove them away from the small village.

"I don't believe it. We did it!" Said Thalia as she smile, "High-five kids." She recieve a high-five from Ryan and Sophia as they cheer in happiness.

"And I'm riding a Porsche!" Said Glenn as she grinning happily. For a moments they felt like everything is normal, riding happily inside a car and doesn't get to worry from the zombies, "Our run would be much easier now!" Said Glenn.

"Yeah, but I would choose a RV you know. Its have bed and small kitchen." Said Thalia.

"Old man Dale have an RV, there a bed and a kitchen too, and toilet." Said Sophia happily.

"Then, we better get there soon." Said Glenn.

The car has been silent for a moments before Sophia speak up her mind, "So about the zombies?"

"Right. I vote for Geeks." Said Glenn.

"Bitter sound cool. Since you know they bite." Said Ryan.

"How about we stick with zombies." Said Thalia.

"I choose walker." Said Sophia.

"Okay, so theres geeks, bitters, zombies and walkers." Said Glenn as she smile softly, "We need a short call for them, so we can warn one each other faster. Walkers and geeks sound cool. Since we planning to join Sophia group, why not call it walkers?"

"Good idea." Said Thalia as she smile to Sophia, "Walk-ers seem funny to say. Like 'I'm walk-ers and need yer braa-iinn, meeh-at'." Said Thalia as she pretend to be the walkers and trying reach the kids who are giggles. She smile before looking toward the road and looking at Glenn, "Try the radio?"

"Lets try." Glenn put the radio on as they try to find a voice. But none were hear and those making the two sigh, "Had seen it coming."

"Its not only us and Sophia group right?" Asked Thalia in a little voice.

"I bet its not only us, and I also bet that theres some military base and we can hear it if we inside their way." Said Glenn, "How was your palm?" Asked Glenn as she peek at Thalia hands.

"Ah, its not that hurt. I can bare with it." Said Thalia, "But I think we need to find a new cloths, I'm not going to use this all over time, need a new one. And so does Sophia."

Glenn open the dashboard, "Search for a map." Thalia do as she being told and sigh in irritation when she cannot find one.

"Who ever buy this car he or she surely never use this car to traveling." Said Thalia with a huff.

"Worth a try." Said Glenn, "Well lets see the end of the road hopefully that we find any village or store. Sorry Sophia, but we have to find some cloths." A nod was all her answer.

"It would be easier." Said Sophia, "Beside we maybe directly going toward mama and others." Said Sophia, "They said they going to Fort Benning."

"Well, lets see the Fort Benning then." Said Glenn, "We will get a map in the next town or village that we find and then we would know where we going."

But its not simple as that..

Glenn has drive almost all day and theres no sign of house or a village, maybe they are to far away. Or they get lost,can someone even get lost while there just one road that going into one direction, its either back or the front. Glenn looking from the mirror to see Ryan and Sophia that sleeping behind, and she saw Thalia who also sleeping peaceful beside her. Oh how she want to have a nice peacefuld sleep too. But its seem that the only one that can drive is only her, and Thalia cannot even drive a bike with out falling twice.

She looking toward the gas bar and almost cruse out loud when she saw it almost empty. They have to find a gas station soon before its run out. Theres no fucking way that she leaving behind this beautiful things. Then the miracle happen. She doesn't know how it was happening but its just like that, she see a car moving slowly in front of her when the car come into the view. It could be one of Sophia group.

"Guys, we meet people." The three other wake up as she speed up a little her car, "One of your group, Sophia?"

"I never see the car before." Said Sophia as she looking toward the car.

"A new car?" Asked Ryan.

"Theres only one thing to find out." Said Glenn as she drive beside the car. She doesn't want to risk it, but her gas almost empty and she need to find town soon or if lady luck favor her so much she can find a safe place also. She pull down her window and the other car follow her, inside there is a man, look like a mexican with his family, "Hey, sorry to bother but do you somehow know where the nearest village or town is?" Asked Glenn.

"Yeah, its not far away on the front. We also want to go there. Wanna team up?" Glenn doesn't trust this man. Even if theres a female beside him who she know as his wife she still doubt them. But this is the only option, beside they out numbers him on people.

"Sure. Why not?" Asked Glenn, "Just when we arrive at the town. What are you looking at there?"

"The same reason as you?" Asked the man back.

"Good point." Said Glenn before following the man behind.

"So, we team up with two survivors." Said Thalia.

"They doesn't look like someone that can do any harm, beside they know the nearest town. We almost run out gas." Explain Glenn.

"I will prepare my nail gun just in case." Said Thalia.

"We are not gonna shot them, are we?" Asked Sophia in little voice.

"No, we won't." Said Glenn as she smile trying to not scare the girl.

"Unless they hurt us first." Said Ryan, "Its call self defense." Whisper him slowly.

True to his word, there a town, a small town not long from them. They put their car on the side road as they getting near the gas station. Glenn come out first, she hold her bat tightly as she walk out, "I'm going to fill the gas, you three chek the shop for something."

"Roger that." Said Thalia as she hold Ryan and Sophia hands. The three of them walking to the shop, she hold her nail gun and getting in first, preparing to shot any zom-walkers inside there. Gladly theres no sign of them, she turn toward the kids, "Alright, this shop still have an useful item, lets find some treasure, remember the rule kids."

"Okay/we know." Said Ryan and Sophia at the same time as they began to wondering and hoping to find something useful. A soft sound of the door make her turn and find the women walk in.

"Hi." Said the woman as she smile.

Thalia try to smile and hopefully its good enough, "Hi."

"Sorry if I scare you. I'm Anne." Said the women.

"Nah, you are not scaring me. I'm Thalia." Said Thalia as she smile.

Anne smile as she pick up some food, "So theres only fourth of you, were you guys on your own?" Asked Anne.

"Yeah." Said Thalia with a sigh, "Theres something happen and those make us going on our own." Said Thalia.

While they talk, Glenn already finish fill their gas as she fill some on the bottle, she is not going to risk having the gas empty on the road. Its will turn out very fatal for them, thats for sure. As she fill in she can felt the man that team up with them walking closely to her.

"Hi." Glenn looking toward the man as she stop fill in the gas, "Just want to ask, where are you destination, we thinking about going to Birmingham." Said the man, "By the way, I'm Jordan."

Hearing the city name almost make Glenn flinch, "I'm Glenn, sorry to said this to you but, Birmingham already down. We have been from there." She can see Jordan frown before let out a huge heave breath.

"Great, another failure." Said him, "So, you?"

Doubt. She doesn't trust this man yet. Yes she have trust issue, she is being paranoid and thats what make her still alive. Yes she living in fear but its also the fear that kept her alive. And she fear that her decision to told them would danger everyone life.

"We don't have any decision. As long as we move and never stop in one place for to long, we're good." Said Glenn.

"You know, we have a place. Its call Woodbury, the place is safe, everyone living behind a wall and there guards that protect it." Said Jordan, "We would be happy if you and your sibling would join us at there. I mean, you still a young boy and you have to protect your sibling all alone. I even get a little problem with just the two of us."

So thats how they look like in stranger eyes. Glenn being a big brother that protect his three sibling alone and need some pity so someone would help them. Yeah she doesn't mind it. But this Woodbury, its sound like a trap. Theres no way a place like that in this world, exist. A safe place for stay so long its seem like a dream. And a dream never get real. Its just imagination from our heart. She also doesn't want to join any group right now, because they have to find Sophia group first. Afterall she already promise to the girl, if she following Jordan, who know if they would meet Sophia group.

"No thanks, we can handle it. We also want to visit a family and hoping that they would be alive." Said Glenn as she smile and put the bottle inside the car as the three kids come back, with Anne. Each of them bring a plastic bag and Glenn doesn't want to know what they are bring. Their short break on gas station is over and now they drove toward the small town not far away from there. The city plat name has been destroy by explosion as there a burn mark and a hole. The city is quite and theres no sign of walker. Glenn stop her car before reach the entrance, making Jordan stop and slowly drive backward.

"Why stop?" Asked Jordan.

Glenn almost roll his eyes, "We cannot risk it with coming in there using a car, it will be safe on foot." Said Glenn.

"But I don't spot any bitters." Said Jordan.

"They could have been hide somewhere, I cannot risk my only transportation leave behind if something happens." Said Glenn, she then turn toward the Thalia, "We will be going on foot. Like always, you watch our back." Thalia nods as Glenn looking toward Ryan and Sophia, "Okay, I want you to keep following me and only me okay." The two kids nods.

"You sure you want to bring the kids?" Glenn looked at Anne that looking worried at them, "Why not just let them stay here."

"I felt more save if they come with me." Said Glenn as she hold the machete tightly and taking a deep breath, Thalia prepare her nail gun and also taking a deep breath, she nod toward Glenn as she put her beg-pack, who nod back and looking at Jordan and Anne, "We decide to go to the Cloth Shop, you?"

"Pharmacy. My wife, Anne, she is pregnat." Said Jordan as Annie smile.

"Good luck. Seem like this is our end of team up." Said Glenn before turning toward Thalia and the kids, "Lets go, its time to move."

"Glenn, wait!" Before Glenn can walk, Jordan hold her hand, "You shouldn't done this you know. I mean, we together can go back to Woodbury. We could asked the people to find your family." Glenn shook her head as she release her hand.

"My answer still the same." Said Glenn beforr walk. Thalia looking back at Jordan and Anne for last time before following Glenn, with Sophia and Ryan in front of her.

"Glenn you know, we-"

"Cannot." Cut Glenn.

"Why not? They said they will help us." Said Sophia.

"I will tell you the reason okay, for now the first rule, quite and no sound." Whisper Glenn as the three others nod their head. She giving Jordan one last nod before walking inside the city. Its definitely not as big as Atlanta but its has lot of alley, and apartments. No cloth shop as they walking. Glenn running silently and push her body toward the wall. She take a peek for another blok and find some walker wondering at there. She then looking at Thalia as she shook her head.

She take another way, its better to not face them and attract the walkers. This city still a mystery, she doesn't want to die in stupid way on this city. Its not a long silent walk until she find the unbelievable place. Not long from there, its just some few blocks from there, a mall, a fucking mall that have a poster on its top with the writting of 'Alive Inside'. She doesn't want to believe it. Theres many things that can happen. Like no one still alive or theres someone still alive. Before Glenn can think longer she felt the edge of her shirt being pull and Glenn look at Sophia who point on their side. Wheres some walkers notice them. No other choice then.

Glenn take Sophia hand as she make a run for it. They doesn't have much time, the mall is their only choice. Glenn wish that she won't regret this later. They run passing some walkers, shoot and destroy their head when some of them getting close. Just some more block and they would arrive. But as they getting near, more walkers gathering around. Glenn stop and looking behind them only to see the walkers chasing them. She curse and run toward the mall, no turning back they have to grt there and fast, she hit the walkers in front of her. And soon they arrive at the mall, with hoard of walker behind them.

"OPEN UP!" Glenn bag the close door that being block many box and all. Thalia shot the walkers that going near, "OPEN UP! PLEASE HELP US!" Theres no sound and Glenn growl as she hear the kids scream and crying when the walkers getting near, "I'LL BREAK THIS FUCKING GLASS DOOR!" Glenn hold up her machete and smash it.

"HEI! OVER HERE!" Until that sound stopped her. Glenn looking toward their side, and saw another entrance theres two people, male and female wave their two hands, and holding a gun.

"GO!" Yelled Glenn as she running first, clean the route for them. Thalia now more focus to shot walkers in front of them rather then behind them. A gun shot was heared all over the place and Glenn passing the two person followed by Sophia and Reza and then Thalia before the door being shut and blockade with metal table.

"Help us!" Glenn and Thalia help them pushing the table before a loud bang heared. They catch their breath as the six of them sit on the floor.

"Thanks.." Said Glenn.

"Your welcome, bro." Said the female as the male nod his head, "Call me Cassie, he is Tyson." Glenn looking toward them. Cassie look not really older then her, she could be younger. Her hair color is pale yellow and her baby blue eyes, her skin is a little to tan, but not as tan as Thalia and Ryan.

"I'm Glenn. This is Thalia, Ryan and Sophia." Said Glenn.

"Only three of you?" Asked Tyson as he let out a sigh. The man is an average man, with some muscle, black skin and bald, he look like around 25 or 26 years old, or it could be more.

Glenn nod her head, "Only three of us. There's a couple before but we go on our way. They still in the town to the pharmacy." Theres a gasp from Anne before Tyson curse silently, "Why?"

"The pharmacy is a dead end. Many eaters has come to there and probably hide there. They won't even survive when they come in there." Said Tyson as he explain.

"Oh my god.." Whisper Thalia slowly as she hug Ryan who just stay silent as does Sophia. The sound of the walkers behind the door make them come out from their depression mood.

"I think it would be best if we getting somewhere, from here." Said Glenn as Anne nod.

"Theres also five others on the second floor. Did you bring any guns?" Asked Anne.

"Just like what you see, machete and nail-gun." Answer Glenn and Anne nod once again.

"The nail-gun cool." Said Anne which making Thalia smile.

"I made it by myself!" Said Thalia.

Anne smile to her, "You really are cleaver."

"All people on her school calls her genius." Said Ryan, "And creepy."

"Hei! I'm not creepy!" Said Thalia as she pinch her little brother nose who just wince.

The six of them then starting to walk inside the mall. Anne smile toward Glenn, "You have an interesting family, its a bad thing that you have to take care of them by your own."

There, the only one big brother protecting three little sister think again.

"I don't mind it." Said Glenn as she smile.

The get out from the food counter, walking on the main hall. It's really dark and the only light is coming from the third and second walking toward the elevator and step into the second floor. Like what Anne said, there are five people on the second floor. Four male and one girl. The one in the corner of the left has blue eyes and blond hair, next is the tanned man with dark brown eyes and black messy hair, the other man has dirty blond hair and green eyes and the last one, the girl having pale skin, blue light eyes and wavy short blond hair, she remain Glenn to Anne.

"Ann, I'm glad you okay!" Said the female as she step forward and hug Anne.

"I'm alright Jasmine." Said Anne as she hug her back.

"I see you brought a new survivor." Said the dirty blond hair man.

"Yeah, the names Glenn, Thalia, Ryan and Sophia." Said Tyson as the black messy hair man nod his head.

"Well then because you already coming here, I would tell you the rule you have to follow in here." Said the name, "No weapon use be allowed on the third floor, all the weapon have to be left beside the elevator. Can you do that?"

Glenn can felt the man focus only to her, no guns can be use and have to be put beside the elevator on third floor. She can fulfill it, beside this place seem safe enough, she looking at Thalia who looking at her, and she know what will the little girl said to her.

"Why don't we give it a try?" Said Thalia as she smile sheeply.

Glenn smile as she nod and looking at the black hair man, "Alright."

"Well then, my name is Jamar, and I would like to welcome you to HoD, Hall of Deaths."

* * *

 **Aria** : it's finished. Phew, I almost give up on making this chapter because the file keep getting deleted by my oh so dear little brothers. I have to hide my notebook somewhere safe so he cannot reach it. His hand is born to deleted all my documents. I hope you enjoy this chapters.


End file.
